catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumpus Cat/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Rumpus Cat: Usually played by Alonzo, Plato or George; the Broadway revival in 2016 re-framed Rumpus Cat's scene "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" as Gus' performance rather than Munkustrap's entertainment for Old Deuteronomy, with Gus playing Rumpus Cat. This version is also used for the US Tour 6 and the UK/International tour from 2017 onwards. Designs Rumpus cat napier march 1981.jpg|1981 London design Design Rumpus Bway 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Roland Alexander in the Original Cast, 1981 Rumpus Cat l8105 b38.jpg Rumpus 1981 01.jpg Subsequent London Casts Rumpus Cat l9011 26.jpg Rumpus Cat l0102 03.jpg 1998 Film * Frank Thompson Rumpuscat.jpg Rumpus Munkus film 01.jpg Rumpus Munkus film 02.jpg Rumpus Munkus film 03.jpg UK Tours Rumpus Cat John Partridge UK8906 13.jpg|UK Tour 1989 Rumpus Cat uk9402 15.jpg|UK Tour 1993-95 Rumpus uk13 13 James Darch.jpg|UK/European Tour 2013-14 Rumpus Cat Blackpool 2015 14.jpg|London / Blackpool Revival US Productions Original Broadway Production Rumpus Cat nypl 34.jpg Rumpus us82 14.jpg Rumpus us82 b28.JPG Rumpus us82 b29.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Rumpus Cat Keith Wilson backstage Bway 1999.jpg US Tours Rumpus Cat 1 US2.png|US Tour 2 Broadway Revival Gus Rumpus Cat Christopher Gurr interview.jpg|Christopher Gurr US Tour 6 Gus Rumpus Cat US6 Andy Zimmermann.png|Andy Zimmermann (cover) Australian Productions Rumpus Aus 1989 01.jpg|Australia Tour 1989 Rumpus Australasia 1993 01.jpg|Australia Tour 1993 German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Stuttgart 2001-02 Berlin 2002-04 Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 Rumpus Vienna83 32.jpg Munkus steve barton Vienna 83.jpg Munkus Rumpus Vienna 83.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 Rumpus Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Rumpus Munkus Paris 199004 204.JPEG Rumpus Paris 89 5.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 Rumpus David Kent Zurich.png South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 Rumpus Ensemble beirut 2002 5.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Rumpus Copenhagen 05.png Rumpus 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Moscow 2005 Rumpus Munkus Moscow 05.jpg Rumpus 3 Moscow 05.jpg Rumpus 1 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Rumpus 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg China 2012 Rumpus 1 China 2012.jpg Rumpus 2 China 2012.jpg Munkus Rumpus China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Rumpus Cruise 2016 1.jpg Rumpus Cat Luke Jarvis RCCL Cast 9 2019.jpg|Luke Jarvis Japanese Productions The Japanese production uses Rumpus Cat as an ensemble character, who in recent years resembles the black and white Alonzo. He puts on a different "superhero" costume for "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles". Rumpus Cat Japan illus 2.png Rumpus Cat 83 Tokyo 1.jpg|Tokyo 1983 Rumpus Cat 96 Tokyo 2.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Rumpus Cat 96 Tokyo 3.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Rumpus Cat 96 Tokyo 4.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Rumpus Cat J96 1.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Bustopher Boys 96 Tokyo 4.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Pyramid 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Skimble Ensemble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg|Osaka 2002 Rumpus cat 09 Yokohama 1.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Munk Carb Rumpus Pyramid 09.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Pyramid Fukuoka 14 1.jpg|Fukuoka 2014 Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Rumpus Dec 2013.jpg|Kazuyuki Gosho Fukuoka 2014 Rumpus Cat Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Xmas Curtain Call 2015 (2).jpg|Naoya Matsude Tokyo 2018 Rumpus Cat Japan 2019.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 5.jpg|Rehearsals 2019 Japan Rumpus Cat.jpg Rumpus Cat Shiki Tokyo 2018.png Rumpus Cat Shiki Tokyo 2018 2.png Category:Character Galleries